Lily Anna
by KMD3271
Summary: Lily Anna is not your average princess. Living in a kingdom where all men and women are beautiful, Lily Anna has had to make do with her mind and pure spirit. What happens when her betrothed plots to kill her? Will Lily Anna survive her 17th year?
1. Summary

**Okay guys this is my first REAL fanfic. As of right now I'll put a summary paragraph here to either A)get your interest or B)get your rejection. If it is the latter PLZ tell me why in a review! (critique is ALWAYS welcome) For all of you who happen to choose A, PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW WONDERFUL I AM!! Lol Or you could just give me more critique…..sigh that is fine too. Anyways, enough of my babble, on to the story/summary of the story, plz enjoy!**

**P.S. I know, I know….but I had to add something. I will try to update whenever my schedule allows, so plz bare with me if I don't update right away. If you feel I need to update more or you REALLY want the rest of the story, plz send me a PM and I'm sure to get it. Enjoy **_**Lily Anna**_**. (or at least the summary wink)**

Princess Lily Anna of the Kingdom of Rogue is not your average Princess. She is not skinny, blonde, fair skinned, or blue eyed. In fact she is the exact opposite. So you can imagine living in the kingdom of Rogue, where every woman is beautiful and every man is handsome, she has a hard life. Even as the Crown Princess she is teased and made the butt of all bad jokes. What is a 17 year old girl to do? At the age of 14, her sister has already surpassed her and her betrothed will have nothing to do with her. Her parents cringe at the sight of her, and she has no one to call a friend, except her devoted maid, Molly.

Even with no physical beauty to speak of, Lily Anna is the most beautiful person in the whole kingdom. She has a heart of pure gold, and a fiery spirit. In a country where a woman's beauty is the only way to live, she lives with her wit and intellect. Whoever said that all princesses were beautiful porcelain dolls, never meet Lily Anna!

**Well I hope you liked my REALLY short summary. I think I am going to enjoy this story and I hope you do too. **

**Okay now time for a little instruction! Now I want everyone who reads this to press that little button down there next to **_**submit. **_**I could really use your criticism/ praise/ encouragement! So R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! plz ;)**


	2. Beauty is earned

**Okay everyone, I hope this story lives up to all of your expectations. I forgot to mention in the last AN that this is my original work. All the characters and most of the plot are my own. Enjoy my story.**

Chapter One

_17 years ago_

"ARgh!" screamed the queen, "Will this pain ever stop."

"The baby is almost here, your Majesty," said the midwife.

An hour later the King and Queen of Rogue had a baby girl. The new Princess was wiped down and given to the Royal Physician. After proclaiming that the Princess was healthy, she was handed over to her weary parents. The queen gazed down lovingly at her daughter, who was cuddled against her breast.

"What will you name her, Majesty?" asked a maid.

The queen looked up at her husband. They both had been discussing names since she found out about her pregnancy. "Lily Anna, we'll name her Lilly Anna," whispered the Queen.

"That's perfect darling, just perfect," replied the King.

* * *

_Present Day_

"Lily Anna," hissed Molly, her maid and friend, "Lily, please come out! You are going to be late for your dance practice. You know that you have to do it, so you might as well get it over with."

Lily Anna sighed. 'Why do I have to take dance lessons just to impress someone? The Prince should be more impressed by my knowledge of his country!' thought the unhappy Princess. Lily Anna stepped out from behind the curtain she was hiding in.

"There you are! Finally, you know your mother would have my hide if you were late again. Why do you insist on getting me in trouble?" said an irritated Molly.

"Come on Molly, you know I would have gotten you out of trouble." Lily started to walk out of the library when Molly grabbed her hand.

"Yes I know. Here let me fix your hair. You know that hiding in curtains messes it up, and look here," Molly said, holding a dust bunny between her fingers, "bits of dust like this are all over you! What am I going to do with you?" she laughed.

The Princess grew slumped her shoulders and leaned against the library door, her eyes downcast. "You know it doesn't matter how I look, people are still going to call me ugly," whispered Lily Anna.

Molly sighed. She and Lily have had this conversation ever since they were little. "Lil' you ARE beautiful! Why don't you believe me when I tell you that?"

"Because, I know it's not true. Courtiers tell me I'm beautiful all the time and I can see the lie in their eyes," uttered a dejected Lily.

* * *

_Flashback 10 years ago. Lily is 7. _

Lily sat in her gilded throne next to her parents and five year old sister, while they waited for the visiting dignitary to be announced. After a few moments, the door man knocked his cane on the tiled floor to get the court's attention. "Announcing the Ambassador of Gina, Duke William Hartford," declared the door man.

After being announced, a man in his late thirties entered the room and made his way to the dais. The Duke bowed to the King and Queen and nodded toward the two Princesses. When his eyes fell on Lily Anna she could see him twitch for a moment, but the emotion passed so quickly that Lily Anna wasn't sure she even saw it.

"Your Majesties, I would like to thank you for welcoming me into your kingdom. I am honored to be your guest." Upon saying this Duke William Hartford bowed once more to the King.

"Gina men are always welcome in my Kingdom. We are honored to have you stay with us. I hope your visit is long and pleasant."

With that the Duke bowed again and backed away from the dais. Lily Anna watched him as he walked to the edge of the crowd towards his other country men. As she watched they began to talk in a little group, casting suspicious glances every now and then towards her.

After the formalities of the announcement were over, Lily Anna was free to leave the dais and mingle in the crowd. Once spotting the Duke, she decided to go over toward him. As she neared him and his compatriots, she was able to hear what they were saying.

"…..I know. I did not think that she would look so revolting!" whispered the Duke.

"They told us she was ugly, but I never believed them. I mean how could a Princess be ugly, is there not a law about that." said a Gina man.

"Well we will just have to…."

The Duke stopped mid sentence when he spotted Lily Anna a few feet away.

"Why, hello, Princess, I did not see you there. You should really make your presences known so that you do not scare people. My goodness, what a beautiful girl you are. Why don't you go run along with your nurse? I am sure she is looking frantically for you." The Duke put on a fake smile and patted Lily Anna's brown head. She could do nothing but stare at his face. His eyes became hard and he started to steer her though the crowd towards a servant.

"You there. Take the Princess to her nurse. I believe she may be looking for the little dear." He shoved the Princess into the servant and stalked back to the other Gina men.

Lily Anna could do nothing but follow the servant as she was escorted to her apartments. Once she was deposited there, Lily Anna ran to her nurse and started to sob. The nurse shushed her and asked what the matter was.

"Why am I now beautiful? What is wrong with me?" wailed the little Princess. The nurse had nothing to say to this so she just rocked Lily Anna until she calmed a little. After a while the Princess asked, "Nurse, am I beautiful?"

The nurse looked at the little Princess and said that she was the most beautiful girl in the whole kingdom. Lily Anna was not fooled. She could see the lie in the nurse's face. That night Lily Anna learned what no book could teach her. She learned how to detect a lie.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Molly looked at the Princess and smiled. She put a finger under Lily's chin and lifted her head giving Lily Anna no choice but to look at her maid and friend.

"Princess, would I lie to you? You are the most beautiful girl I know. I admit, you were not born with beauty. You had to earn it, and you know what," At this Molly smiled and cupped her hands around the Princess's face, "That is the best kind of beauty, the kind that is earned." Molly dropped her hands and held the door open for the Princess.

"Now, we are going to be late for your lesson. Oh and by the way, your sister is going to be there, so be nice."

"Marie is going to be there? Why?" Marie was the Lily Anna's younger sister and she was a very beautiful girl.

"Your mother felt you would learn better with her there, and she figured why not kill two birds with one stone. You need to learn the steps and she will need to learn eventually, so why not now?" Molly shurged her shoulder and started to walk down the hall.

Lily groaned. She hated having lessons with her sister. Every tutor and instructor always found something to praise about her. It infuriated Lily Anna. 'Why can't I be more like her,' she thought.

Groaning once more, Lily Anna started to walk towards Molly's retreating figure.

"On to the lesson," sighed Lily Anna.


	3. Dancing with royalty

**Okay guys I am soooo sorry about not updating yesterday. I feel really bad! I hope everyone is enjoying this story, I really am. Plz review! I could really use some criticism/praise/encouragement. Enjoy Chapter 2 (technically chap 3, but the first one doesn't really count). **

Chapter 2

When Lilly Anna reached the door to the ballroom, Molly was there waiting for her. Lily could hear her sister and the instructor going over the basics of the dance. The Princess hesitated, not wanting to enter the ballroom for various reasons. Molly smiled and patted Lily on the back, trying to reassure the Princess that everything would be alright.

'Right,' Lily Anna thought bitterly, 'Everything is going to be just peachy!'

Lily took a deep breath and opened the ballroom door.

Lily Anna did not like this room for many reasons. The main reason being that all the walls were covered in mirrors. Whenever she entered this room she made it a point to either look at the floor or up at the doomed ceiling. Usually she did the latter. Sometimes late at night, she would lie on the ballroom floor and gaze up at the stars though the glass, or she would skip her classes and come here to look up at the beautiful blue sky. Today, however, she could see nothing but black and blue storm clouds getting in position for a summer storm.

Lily Anna sighed and made her way to the center of the room, where her sister and the instructor was waiting.

"Hello, sister! We were just about to send a servant to fetch you. Where have you been?" Marie asked. She put on a sweet smile and came over and hugged Lily.

"I was…in my room," Lily Anna replied, hugging her sister back.

The instructor cleared his throat and went back to explaining the basics of the dance. Marie rolled her beautiful brown eyes and released Lily Anna from her hold. Lily smiled and tried not to laugh as Marie resumed her position in front of the instructor. The instructor talked at length about this and that, and Lily soon found her mind wandering off into space. Lily once again found herself thinking, 'Why can't the Prince admire me for my brains.'

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Prince Eric's apartments. _

"No!" shouted Prince Eric. He slammed his fist on the wood table, overturning a stack of papers and a glass of wine. "Ahrg!" He started to pick of the papers and a servant mopped up the wine.

"Now, your highness, I know your feelings, but she is the eldest daughter! She is the only one who can secure your place as future King of Rogue," stressed Henry, the Prince's advisor, "She may not be the most….desirable girl, but she is the wealthiest."

Eric sighed, "Yes, I know Hen, but why can't she be…" At this moment the Prince fell back in a chair and put his head in his hands, "beautiful," he finished.

Henry looked at his Prince and shook his head. "I understand, your Highness, I understand."

The Prince and Henry were silent for a moment, each in his own world. Henry moved to look out the window, waiting for Eric to get out of his mood.

"I have it!" shouted Eric. He jumped up and hugged a startled Henry. Smiling like a fool the Prince sat back down at his desk and started to write something down. Puzzled Henry walked over to the desk and looked over Eric's shoulder. On a piece of paper the Prince had written a small list. It read:

_THE MASTER PLAN_

_Make the eldest Princess, (what's her face), disappear…somehow. _

_Make younger Princess, Marie, fall in love with me._

_Figure out way for Princess Marie to become the Crown Princess._

_Marry Princess Marie_

_Become King_

Eric lifted the paper to his face and kissed it.

"This is it Hen!" smiled the Prince, "This is the answer to all of our, well my, problems. I am going to get rid of the Crown Princess. Then I will be free to marry the beautiful Marie. It's a fool proof plan." Eric started to dance around the room, holding the paper out in front of him. Henry rolled his eyes and watched as his monarch pranced around the room like a nit wit. He couldn't believe that Eric was this much of an idiot. Having been his advisor and friend for nearly 8 years, Henry was always surprised when Eric did something stupid. Henry always felt it was his duty to tell the Prince the error of his ways, but this time was just too much. Eric just continued dancing around, ignorant of the thoughts his advisor was having. At that moment there came a knock at the door and Henry went to answer it.

"Hello, sir. The King and Queen wish the presence of his Highness in the throne room." The maid bowed and left. Henry closed the door and turned to the still dancing Prince. Clearing his throat to get Eric's attention, he moved closer to the Prince.

"Ummm…Your Highness?" said Henry. Eric stopped and scowled at Henry. Used to his moods, Henry started blankly at the Prince, waiting to be addressed.

"Yes, yes, what is it Henry?" said Eric.

"The King and Queen require your presence in the throne room," Henry stated. Eric smiled, straightened his vest and walked out of the room with Henry following closely behind. Just before Eric got out the door, he whirled around and pointed his finger in Henry's face.

"You had better not tell anybody my Master Plan. You understand Henry?" The Prince gave Henry a menacing look trying to threaten him into submission. Henry just started him as if to say, 'Why would I? I would get in trouble too!' With that the Prince and Henry made their way to the throne room.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Lily Anna is just getting done with her dance practice. _

Lily Anna was exhausted. She had just spent the better part of a day prancing around the ballroom occasionally stepping on her partner's feet. Her face was permanently red from a combination of blushing every five minutes and dancing around in her binding dress. Marie on the other hand, was perfectly fine. She seemed to have no trouble dancing with her partner. Lily Anna threw jealous glares at her every now and then, but Marie just ignored her. Eventually, the instructor clapped his hands, signaling the end of the lesson. Lily Anna sighed in relief and thanked her dance partner.

Lily Anna rushed out of the ballroom, hoping to make it to her room before a servant spotted her in her disheveled shape. She had no such luck. As soon as she rounded the first corner, Molly called out her name. Lily Anna cringed and acted like she hadn't heard, but Molly would not be fooled. She ran after the Princess and caught up with her before she disappeared.

"Your presence has been requested in the Throne room. I believe your parents wish to discuss something with you." Molly almost collapsed in a heap on the ground, but she somehow kept her composure. "You know," she gasped, "I….can't this ….stupid corset on!"

"I am sorry Molly, please forgive me." Lily Anna looked at her friend and smiled.

Molly sighed and started to walk with Lily Anna toward the throne room.

**Okay, I just want to apologize for not updating sooner. I feel really bad! ******** Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing the Prince and Henry! I thought it was funny…..lol….although knowing me, It probably wasn't! Plz review! I enabled anonymous reviews, so anyone can review. Once again, I hope you liked my chapter, and to plz review. I plan on getting another chapter out tomorrow, but don't count on it. **

**Oh btw, sry about changing scenes. I put little "bars" where ever I changed from the Prince to the Princess, so I hope that helped. **


End file.
